Phone Calls
Before you read this page, warning: spoilers Five Nights at Shea's The person on the phone is Caleb. Night 1 "Hello? Hello, hello? Are you there? Oh ok. Well, welcome to the New England Shopping Mall, your new summer job. Now... I understand if you're scared that you're going to be in a war against your friends, but I'm here to tell you that you have some simple ways to protect yourself. So... before I do anything else, there is the introductory greeting from the mall company, that they wanted me to read to you. They said it's just for new employees to get used to the environment. *ahem* "Welcome to the New England Shopping Mall, a magical place for kids, teens, and adults. Our company is not responsible for damage done to property of person. Upon discovery of damage or death that has occurred, a missing person will be filed, and if person is not found within 30 days, they will be presumed dead." Blah blah blah. Now that might sound bad, I get it. But just don't worry about it. Although... I don't understand why your friends would be angry at you for not being gassed when they were, but do I blame them? Not at all. I'm sure I'd feel the same way if Kyle didn't die when I did. Now... if they see you, they probably might try to attack you. But luckily, we've given you access to the security cameras. If you look on the wall, you might see a wire hanging out, and if you connect that to your laptop, a window will open and you can view the cameras around the building. Now the main entrances to your office are the door to your left, and the window to your right. You can also turn on the lights to see better in those places, and you can even close the door and window to prevent anything from coming in. But just close the door and window if you absolutely need to. You only have a limited supply of power during the night, and the company is trying to save on money, of course. Now using the cameras, you should use them to ensure the locations of the four ghosts. They may walk around the building and eventually appear at the door. Ok, um... I think that's all that needs to be said. Have fun, good night, and good luck." - Caleb, Night 1 Night 2 "Hello? Hello? Uh, well you made it to day 2. Congrats! Um, I'll try not to talk quite as long as I did yesterday as the ghosts are PROBABLY learning your behavior, and may become more active over time. However, as funny as it sounds, Molly herself won't walk around too much. Although I heard she likes it when it's dark, so run out of power if you want to see her again. *ahem* I'm sorry, that wasn't very funny. Ok, I don't think there's anything else to... oh wait, I almost forgot!. Have you seen the main entrance camera? Well, if you have, that's where Katie is. She'll actually start moving a lot more when you aren't LOOKING at her, so it's best to keep an eye on her in the cameras. I'm not sure why she doesn't like being watched, but I'm not a questioner. Anyways, good night and good luck." - Caleb, Night 2 Night 3 "Um, hello? Oh um... I'd better not take up too much of your time tonight. Things might start to get a little crazy tonight. Molly was nowhere to be found like the entire time, right? Well... I guess I was wrong about her not moving around. And she may attack FAST. So if you see her in the camera right outside the office, shut the right door as fast as you can. Uh... hey listen, I thought of something. If you ever happen the get caught by one of the ghosts, try playing dead. Then maybe they'll you're ALREADY dead and will leave you alone. Or maybe... if they thought you were already dead, they might try to do something to hide your body. Um... uh... y-y-you know what, just scrap that idea. It's best just not to get caught. Ok, I'll leave you to it." - Caleb, Night 3 Night 4 "Hello? Oh hey, you made it. Um... I wanted to tell you, things might start to get real tonight. The ghosts are going to start moving around a lot more, meaning there's going to be a lot more static on the cameras. If you haven't noticed yet, the ghosts can create static to block out their movement, and it might be a little hard to notice what's going on. Um... hey, do you think at six o'clock, you could walk around the food court to find any more evidence? If not, I'm going to try to hold out until someone does. Maybe it won't be so bad. *sigh* I-I-I-I always wondered why that place seemed so deserted during the day, um... well, I should probably be going now, um... good night!" - Caleb, Night 4 Night 5 "Oh, hi. Well, last day on the job I suppose. Now you COULD take some overtime if you want. I don't know why you'd want to, but you can. But I wouldn't recommend it. You see, the doors get locked pretty good at night, so if you're in the mall at 12, there's really no way you can get out until 6. Anyways, that's all I really have to say tonight. Just to clarify, the ghosts seem to have bad eyesight from those white eyes, so just avoid eye contact. Good night for the final time, and I hope to see you tomorrow." - Caleb, Night 5 Night 6 "Hello? Um... you DO know you don't have to be there tonight, right? Well... I guess you're just very committed to the job or something. *chuckle* Anyway, as I said yesterday, you really can't get out now... listen, just repeat everything you did yesterday, and you'll be ok. Also, something I wanted to bring your attention to, a long time ago, back in 1,992, you may have heard of this place called… “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria”. They got shut down and haven’t opened ever since. I wonder why. Maybe tax fraud or something? I don’t know. Anyways, I should be going. Have a good night." ''- Caleb, Night 6 Five Nights at Shea's 2 The person on the phone is Lydia. Night 1 ''“Hello? Oh hey, Shea! It’s me, Lydia! So two years later, and you’re on your second night shift. Ha ha! Anyway, let me tell you how to do your things. So if you flip up your laptop, you can view the cameras throughout the building. And you should use them to ensure the locations of the ghosts, but what you REALLY want to use them for is the music box. If you didn’t know, we managed to catch the guy and we put him into a deep sleep If you go to the Radioshack, there’s a music box that’s rigged to be wound up remotely. So just wind it up every now and then. However, there is a twist with it. The music will not play when it’s being wound up. So you can’t be too efficient or too ineffective. Yeah, and it’s a problem during the day. We need to constantly have someone winding it up during the day. And as for the actual ghosts, we have an even easier solution. You see, we found out that they’re white glowing eyes has made it harder for them to see, so for defensive purposes, we have given you a marionette mask! I think it’s suppose to be a puppet of some sort. You can put it on any time, and leave it on as long as you want or need. Say someone is poking out of one of the vents, quickly put on the mask before you make eye contact. Because that’s what you don’t want to do. Oh, and something I should probably also mention is the quirky modern design of the new building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light. And even though your flashlight’s battery can die, the building’s battery cannot. So don’t worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that’s it, you should be golden. So, check the lights, put on the puppet mask if you need to, keep the music box playing, piece of pie. Have a good night, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” - Lydia, Night 1 Night 2 “Uh, hey! See, I told you you would have been fine! You’re a natural! So… I’m sure you get the concept. I’m not sure who was moving around yesterday, but if anyone ELSE does, the puppet mask should work on them too, so whatever. *chuckle* I loved seeing all of you guys bond. I remember there were a few times where Jake and Katie went to different place claiming they were just going to use the bathroom. Yeah. Wait… Katie… oh yeah, Katie! Uh, hey listen, her eyesight isn’t as bad as the others, and she might be able to see you more clearly. So I’m not exactly sure if the puppet mask trick will work on Katie. Um, if she ever happens to start walking around, and you see her standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at her from time to time. I think she was always really uncomfortable with bright lights, so… I guess it would work. Um… you should also try doing that with the vent light if she ever crawls into the vent. Um… she MAY also try to tamper with the fuse box. So, if you see the alarm blaring above you, quickly switch to the back room camera and flash the lights at her to make her run off. If you don’t, she MAY try to cut the power… just… just be careful with her. Oh, and one more thing, don’t forget the music box. That guy just seems so… familiar. Yeah, I don’t think a puppet mask will fool him. We can’t even find his identity papers. I think the CEO just labeled him as… “The Man”. Ok, I’ll leave you to it. See you on the flipside.” ''- Lydia, Night 2 Night 3 ''“Uh, hello? See, I told you wouldn’t have any problems! Did Katie ever appear in the hallway? Or… I mean, I’m just being curious. Hey, I should probably let you know you should be a little more careful tonight. See… if someone happens to be standing right in front of you, put the mask on as fast as you can. Also, we’re trying to figure out what’s wrong with the music box. It wasn’t programmed to wind down like that. We’re going to try to get a programmer to fix the glitch. For now, just have a good night.” - Lydia, Night 3 Night 4 “Hey, um… we brought it a programmer yesterday to take a look at the music box. And he said it seemed to be in perfect condition and he didn’t understand what the problem was. We explained it to him and he TRIED fixing it. Although… he didn’t really fix it, he made it… more active. It winds down even faster now, but it winds up faster too. Yeah… I’m not sure if that’d be a blessing or a curse or… hey… have you seen Molly move around yet? No? Oh great… *sigh* Well… I don’t know how she’d work… just… stay safe and good night.” - Lydia, Night 4 Night 5 “Hey, hey, night 5! Nice job! Hey, um… there’s been a bit of an investigation going on. The mall may need to close for a bit. Um, I just want to reassure you that the New England Shopping all is committed for friend and family fun, and denies any wrongdoing. We’re basically trying to figure out what’s going on with the ghosts during the day. There have been no reports of the ghosts are The Man during the day. We don’t know where they are or what they’re doing. Um… I think that’s all for now. Good night.” - Lydia, Night 5 Night 6 “H-Hello, hello? Wh-what on earth are you doing there? Didn’t you get the memo? The place is closed down, at least for a while. Um… we found out about these weird ominous figures. There are two figures that look like Molly, a yellow and black. Then of Jake, who was also black, and a blonde-haired Dylan, just… listen, just finish the shift. It’s safer than just to leave in the middle of the night. When the place eventually opens up again, I’ll probably take the day shift or… something. Anyways, good night, and stay safe.” - Lydia, Night 6 Five Nights at Shea's 3 The person on the phone is Caleb. Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Five Nights at Shea's 4 The person on the phone is Kyle. Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Five Nights at New England Storage The person on the phone is Anastasia. Night 1 ''“Uh, hey! So… you’re the security guard to watch the animatronics for a… couple weeks a suppose. I’m going to be your guide for the week. So… if you look in the cameras, you can see the animatronics are not in good shape… you see, there was a bit of an accident a few months ago that involved the explosion of animatoaster. And thus… Molly lost her right hand, Jake lost his right eye and half of his left arm. Dylan’s loose eyes and mouth got destroyed, and he lost part of his right leg, and Katie lost her whole left arm and her hearing is broken. And since they’re so beat up, their sense of identity is majorly broken, meaning if they see you after hours, they probably wouldn’t be able to identify who or what you are. Um… let’s say they saw your body resembling an animatreat and they might try to shove you into the new animatoaster we built after the explosion. But that’s just a theory, and I’m not EXACTLY sure what they’d do. So, your best bet might be to keep the animatronics away from you at all costs. So, in the repair room, there is a purple-shirted animatronic named Molly the Singing Angel, sided with her red-shirted companion, Katie the Lovelady. And on the left side of the camera, you will find a device. That will allow you to wind up a music box, which we know will keep Molly from moving around, because she seems to be unable to see due to the explosion. Um, we’re not exactly sure why she’s calmed by music, but we find it best just not to question. As for Katie, you should just watch her on the camera if you want her to stay away. You see, the explosion made her hearing a little wonky. So, this malfunction makes it so certain sounds given by your cameras to be a lot louder than they should be, and Katie seems to HATE loud noises, making her stop in her tracks. So, yeah. Katie should just stop moving when watched on the cameras due to the malfunction in her ear. If you look on the stage, the one in the yellow shirt is Dylan the Muffin Man, and his systems are in SURPRISINGLY good condition. So, you should just close the door on your left if he happens to appear there, but the door can only be closed for a limited amount of time at once. Keep an eye on the sensor to know how much power is left so you won’t have to recharge the power all the way back up. We haven’t been able to install a door on your right due to budget restrictions. You know, to save on money of course. Um, the only ones that come from the right are Molly and Katie which you shouldn’t have TOO much a problem with. And as for Jake the Bunny guitarist, he seems to have gotten severe injuries from the explosion, and he’s in a certain sleep mode right now. We’re of course trying to get him fixed. Uh… reason for that is because the animatronics seem to be… self-conscious or… something like that. And I’m not sure how long they’d survive without Jake, because he’s like the underdog of the four of them. Um… yeah… I think that’s it! Yep! Keep an eye on Dylan and Katie, keep the music box wound up, and I hope to call you tomorrow!” ''- Anastasia, Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Five Nights at New England Storage 2 The person on the phone is Brooms. Night 1 ''“Oh, hello there. Welcome to your new job at New England Storage. My name is Brooms, I will be your guide during your week here! Let me just briefly mention that the building has been remodeled so the animatronics would have more room to move around. So, allow me to tell you how to perform your task. Now, the animatronics that were scrapped here a while ago move around at night and during the day. This is because they seem to be supernatural beings, and one of your main priorities will be to keep the animatronics out of your office. I’ll explain why tomorrow, but for now, just listen carefully. If you look on the left, there’s a button on the wall that activates a smoke machine. The smoke if perfectly harmless and easy to obtain, so you won’t have to worry about running out or suffocating. Your main use of this machine is to blind one of the animatronics, preventing him from seeing you. So if he ever happens to enter your office, quickly turn on the machine before he can scan you. Seems pretty simple, right? Well, I said it only works on ONE of them, and that is Jake the Bunny Guitarist. You see, the animatronics Katie the Lovelady, the one in the pink shirt, as well as Dylan the Muffin Man, have advanced navigation where in the events of a fire, they’d be able to escort people out. So obviously, the smoke machine won’t work on them. So if you’re going to keep Katie away, just look at her on your security laptop from time to time. We aren’t sure why this affects her, because we fixed the malfunction in her ear, but we don’t question. As for Dylan, he was programed to clean up after hours, so he may just move at random if he thinks he should do some cleaning somewhere in the building. In the room we usually contain Dylan in, you can emit a radio transmission that will attempt to cause a system restart if done quick enough. Um… I think that’s… oh wait, I almost forgot! We have Molly the Singing Angel in the spare room. Due to her being blind, the smoke obviously wouldn’t affect her. So if she appears, just… don’t do anything. Don’t turn on the machine, don’t flip up your cameras, don’t even move. You, uh… don’t want her to hear you, because she’ll get less doubtful that you’re there and she may attack you. Ok, now that’s it. Er, probably. Ok, good night, and good luck.” ''- Brooms, Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Five Nights at New England Storage 3 The person on the phone is Brooms. Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Five Nights at Shea's 5: Halloween Edition WIP Five Nights Before Shea's The person on the phone is Shea. Night 1 ''"Hiiii Jake! It's me, Shea! I heard you got a job as the night guard at the mall! That is wicked cool! And it seems like an easy job that pays good money too! However, one of the employees told ME to tell YOU how to preform your task. He didn't say why, he just did. Um, so if you pull up the camera system, there's actually a telephone in the office that's connected to the camera's, and if you click on one of the telephone icons in one of the rooms, the phone will ring. I think it's a different ringtone for each phone too! How cool is that??? *ahem* Anyway, the big room you'll be sitting in is pretty dark, and the power is a bit... unstable in the building during the night. You may need to flash the light to briefly see what's down the room, but it may take a few seconds to recharge. Um... I think that's all you need to know. Ok, good luck, and have a fantastic night! *smooching sound* ''- Shea, Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Five Nights After Shea's The people on the phone are Shea and Molly. Night 1 - Living Room Night 2 - Kitchen Night 2 - Bathroom Night 3 - Living Room 2 Night 3 - Guest Bedroom Night 3 - Staircase Night 3 - Master Bedroom Night 4 - Hallway Molly Shea Night 4 - Playroom Molly Shea Night 4 - Living Room 3 Molly Shea Night 4 - Laundry Molly Shea Night 5 - Cellar Shea Molly